Yesterday
by VogueStar93
Summary: A New Chaylor Songfic! Rated for safety.


**A/N- I will try not to make this long. I'm back to write stories on my two favorite couple Chad and Taylor (High School Musical) and Robin and Starfire (Teen Titans) so if you like that couple too check them out. I will be doing songfics for a long time. I decided to do my first songfic on Chaylor because I felt the song fit them more. I usually will just put my iPod on shuffle and that's how I come up with a song for a story. You can leave suggestions.**

Characters that will appear regularly in my Chaylor fics.

-Chad Michael Danforth

-Taylor Annabelle McKessie

-Gabriella Janelle Montez

-Troy Alex Bolton

-Sharpay Michelle Evans

-Zeke Deon Baylor

-Ryan Adam Evans

-Darryl Jordan Anderson (Tay's ex)

-Kristin Agnes Williams (Chad's ex)

-Anthony McKessie (Tay's Dad)

-Belle McKessie (Tay's Mom)

-Christopher Danforth (Chad's Dad)

-Robyn Danforth (Chad's Mom)

-Vincent and Trevon McKessie (Tay's older brothers)

-Ashley Danforth (Chad's little sister)

If there are any more characters they will have small roles so don't worry about them.

_I just can't believe your gone _

_Still waiting for morning to come _

_When I see if the sun will rise_

_In the way that your by my side_

Taylor looked at the clock on her nightstand that sat on the side of the bed. The clock read two fifty-five A.M. She sighed. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

_When we had so much in store_

_Tell me what is it I'm reaching for_

_When we're through building memories_

_I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart _

Just hours before Chad parents did something that crushed Taylor's heart. She thought back on what happened that night.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

**: Flashback:**

Taylor had just arrived at the Danforth's to have dinner with Chad's family. Mr. Danforth, Mrs. Danforth, and Ashley were preparing dinner while Chad and Taylor were in Chad's room talking.

"Chad I don' think your parents like me."

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we would go_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

"Look Baby, it'll just take them some time to get used to you." Chad tried to reassure his girlfriend, but he could see the doubt in her eyes. "Look it'll just some time besides what's not to like about you." Taylor looked at him and gave him the famous 'you know what' look.

_You always choose to stay_

_I should be thankful for everyday _

_Heaven knows what the future holds_

_Or at least where the story goes_

_But I never believed until now_

"You and I both know what they don't like about me." She looked away. "Where I come from." Taylor whispered.

"Baby it do-" he got cut off by his sister calling his name telling him dinner was ready.

_I know I'll see you again, I'm sure_

_No, it's not selfish to ask for more_

_One more night, One more day_

_One more smile in your face_

_But they can't take yesterday_

He and Taylor made their way downstairs where his parents and sister were already seated at the dinner table. They both took their seats.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

Mr. Danforth says grace and they began to eat.

"So Chris." Mrs. Danforth said as she looked at her husband. "I heard your company is doing some work on the poorer and ghetto communities.

"Yes baby, we are." He said as he took a sip of his wine.

_They can take the future that we'll never know _

_They can take the places that we said we will go _

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

"Well if I must interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Danforth." They both looked at her. "Not all poor communities are ghetto.

_I thought our days would last forever _

_But it wasn't our destiny_

'_Cause in my mind we had so much time_

_But I was so wrong_

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Danforth questioned. "Are you saying that we are stupid and don't know what we're talking about.

"No ma'am not at all." Taylor put her fork down. "But I am from a poor neighborhood but I am not ghetto I just think that you are judging someone on where they live. That's a stereotype.

_No, I can, believe me_

_I can still find the strength in the moments we made _

_I'm lookin' back on yesterday_

"We'll you're not exactly proving us wrong are you Taylor." Mr. Danforth stood up. "You have been changing our baby boy.

Chad had heard enough. "Mom, Dad." Chad shouted. "Leave her alone. I've changed on my own. You are not going to disrespect my girlfriend."

"Chad sit down and be quiet." Chad's mother warned. "You are forbidden from seeing her again.

"No mom you ha-" He got interrupted by Taylor. "No Chad that's okay I'll just go." As she stood up.

"Yeah you do that." Mrs. Danforth said with an attitude.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play _

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

"But Twaylor I dwon't want you to go." Ashley screamed from her seat. Taylor turned to Ashley and crouched down. "I know but I have to okay." Ashley nodded her head.

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away but they can never have yesterday_

Taylor opened the door and walked out but before she was completely out, she heard Chad whisper her name. She got in her car and drove home. Her parents and her brothers tried to talk to her, but she wanted to be alone.

_All the broken dreams take everything _

**: End of Flashback:**

Taylor wiped her freshly fallen tears as she looked at a picture of her and Chad. "At least they can't have yesterday." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

_They can never have yesterday_

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the High School Musical Cast or Movie itself. I also don't own the song,**

**Yesterday-Leona Lewis**


End file.
